Yoongi's Socks
by Min Zucker
Summary: karena bagi Namjoon, Yoongi dan kaos kakinya sungguhan menggemaskan. Jadi, Namjoon mencoba membiarkan hanya Yoongi dan hanya kaos kaki yang dikenakan Yoongi menyambutnya di pagi hari nanti. NamGi/SugaMon. seme!Namjoon x uke!Yoongi. Warning! PWP.


copyright © 2016 by crownacre

 **YOONGI'S SOCKS  
** _ **karena bagi Namjoon, Yoongi dan kaos kakinya sungguhan menggemaskan**_

 **Kim Namjoon** _and_ **Min Yoongi** _Fanfiction_

Fluffy Romance | M Rated | Porn Without Plot

* * *

[ WARNING ]

Sederhana saja, isi cerita ini tentang porn tanpa plot, jadi mungkin kalau kalian tidak suka silakan tekan tombol silang dan tinggalkan page ini. Saya tidak menerima komentar tidak menyenangkan tentang genre, ratting, atau jenis cerita yang saya angkat.  
 **You've been warned!**

* * *

— _**Happy Reading**_ **!** —

Yoongi baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja setelah harus menunggu hujan deras reda dan membiarkan awan mengirim air sedikit lebih sopan. Hebatnya saat ia pulang apartemennya masih gelap karena lampu yang mati, tentu saja kekasihnya belum pulang dari kantor dengan alasan harus lembur sebentar sampai pukul sepuluh untuk menyelesaikan lagunya.

Tapi nyatanya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat beberapa menit saat Yoongi menyalakan lampu dan mendongak, mendengus lirih karena orang yang ia inginkan untuk dipeluk belum berada hadapannya. Dia pasti dalam perjalanan pulang, pikir Yoongi. Jadi ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk menanti sosok Namjoon setelah melakukan beberapa hal yang perlu dilakukan di belakang pintu masuk; melepas sepatu, menatanya, memasukkan kaos kaki ke keranjang kecil untuk di cuci nanti, dan terakhir mengganti alas kaki dengan sepatu selop kecil.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan gemersak ribut khas Namjoon tiap melepas sepatu di belakang pintu masuk, juga senandung —atau entah apa karena dia _rapping_ , bukan bernyanyi— lirih dari arah luar. Yoongi langsung tersenyum secerah matahari hingga hujan mungkin takut untuk turun mengusik bumi jika melihat senyumannya, ia beranjak riang ke luar dari kamar dan berlari menuju sosok Namjoon.

"Nam-nam!" Yoongi berseru riang, matanya berbinar seperti bintang di langit yang hari ini tertutup awan mendung, kaki kurus itu seperti per kecil yang melambung-lambung saat di tekan. Begitu tubuh Namjoon dekat dengannya, ia meloncat dengan kekuatan penuh untuk mendarat pada tubuh yang lebih tinggi.

Namjoon limbung untuk beberapa detik, nyaris jatuh dan menimpa rak berisi sepatu jika saja kakinya tidak dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya. "Yoongie," suaranya terdengar setengah geli dengan tangan menepuk pelan pantat bulat Yoongi, membenarkan posisi tubuh yang lebih berada dalam gendongan agar lebih mantap dan aman. "Ada apa, sayangku?" Namjoon bertanya dengan suara serak, Yoongi tahu kekasihnya kali ini terlalu banyak merekam _rap_ hingga pitanya nyaris berkarat.

"Kau seharusnya tahu seberapa rindu aku padamu," Yoongi terkekeh geli, tangannya mengacak asal rambut abu-abu kekasihnya hingga _pomade_ yang awalnya membuat rambut itu tetap kokoh sejak pagi tadi —Yoongi tahu itu sejak pagi karena ia yang mengaturnya— kini kehilangan bentuk kerennya. "Juga betapa dinginnya tubuhku! Kau pasti bisa merasakannya, 'kan?"

"Kau dingin?" Tangan Namjoon menelusup masuk mengelus perut Yoongi, merasakan suhu lebih rendah beberapa derajat dari tangannya dan lalu mendesis tipis karena lagi-lagi menyadari bahwa Yoongi berhujan-hujanan. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tetap hangat, 'kan? Kau tahu betapa repotnya jika terkena flu," suaranya seperti seorang ibu yang menyadari anaknya nyaris meloncat dari salah satu anak tangga untuk sampai di anak tangga paling bawah.

Yang berada dalam gendongan menautkan bibirnya, menggerutu pelan lewat bibir yang maju dengan cara menggemaskan. "Aku menunggu satu jam di tempatku bekerja dan nyaris mati kebosanan karena tidak menemukan tanda langit berhenti mencolek bumi lewat tangan air sialannya, jadi aku memutuskan membuka payung dan berlari pulang saat tangan itu tidak segencar sebelumnya mengusik bumi."

Suara tawa Namjoon membuat bibir itu bertautan makin kuat, membuat posisinya lebih maju dan menarik diri Namjoon untuk mendaratkan beberapa kecupan di sana dengan imbuhan lumatan kecil. "Lain kali biar aku menjemputmu, _kiddo_ ," senyuman dengan lesung pipi yang manis muncul. "Aku akan menjemputmu dengan senang hati."

Yoongi menggeleng, tangannya mencubit pelan lengan kekar kekasihnya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagi pula aku ada kau yang bisa memberiku pelukan hangat. Omong-omong, kakiku dingin sekali."

"Perlu kubawa ke kasur dan memasangkan kaos kaki ke kaki kurusmu itu?"

"Namjoon, kakiku rasanya seperti membeku!"

"Ya, maka dari itu kau butuh kaos kaki," Namjoon terkekeh geli beberapa saat. " _How_?"

Yoongi menggeleng kembali, kali ini memberi penolakan pada tawaran kaos kaki. "Aku hanya mau—"

" _I got my own way to put socks_ , _wanna try_?"

Awalnya keningnya mengkerut bingung, bertanya-tanya apa maksud perkataan kekasihnya dan mencoba memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan makna dari kalimat itu. Setelah tidak menemukan sedikit pun masalah dalam kalimat itu, ia lalu mengangguk kecil. " _Sure_."

Namjoon membawa tubuh kurus Yoongi ke kasur, mendudukkannya di sisi dan kemudian beranjak menuju tempat kaos kaki disimpan. Ia mengambil kaos kaki paling tebal yang ada dengan motif menggemaskan yang terlihat amat cocok jika bertemu dengan Yoongi.

Ia berjongkok tepat di depan Yoongi, menarik pelan kaki kurusnya yang memang terasa dingin lalu memberi beberapa pijatan ringan di sana. Tangannya bekerja dengan pintar memberi rasa nyaman, juga mengirimkan beberapa suhu lebih tinggi dari yang disentuhnya agar hangat.

"Tanganmu nyaman," gumaman Yoongi membuat yang tengah memijat tersenyum. Ia sendiri mengelus pelan surai abu-abu kekasihnya itu.

Namjoon mendongak setelah memindahkan pijatannya ke kaki lain. "Aku melakukan ini memang agar kau merasa nyaman, 'kan?" Ia terkekeh kecil, lalu mengecup lembut lutut putih kekasihnya dan memasangkan pelan kaos kaki ke kaki kurus Yoongi. "Kau terlihat lucu sekali, menggemaskan."

Bibir Yoongi bertaut begitu saja, sementara kedua sudutnya mengkerut turun ke bawah. "Aku tidak menggemaskan!" Oh, dia lupa apa yang ia lakukan justru membuat dirinya makin lucu.

Dengan tatapan gemas Namjoon mencubit pipi Yoongi. Ia lalu berdiri di hadapan Yoongi, membuat yang terduduk harus mendongak. "Apa hanya kakimu yang dingin, hm?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan senyuman penuh terima kasih. "Sekarang sudah hangat karena kaos kaki yang kau pakaikan," nada bicaranya terdengar sangat menggemaskan hingga Namjoon meringis kecil saking tidak tahannya.

"Bagus," senyuman penuh arti dari Namjoon membuat Yoongi mengerut, menatap bingung sosok kekasihnya. "Itu artinya...," yang berdiri itu perlahan mencondongkan badannya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Yoongi hingga berbaring; berbaring di bawahnya dengan tangan menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak menimpa sosok kurus Yoongi. "Aku boleh membuat yang lain _dingin_ , 'kan?"

Yoongi sadar akan tatapan itu, setengah gelagapan karena tatapan itu terlihat benar-benar _menginginkan_ sesuatu darinya. "Aku ragu itu akan _dingin_ ," gumamnya pelan saat tangannya ternyata sudah ditahan di sisi kepalanya oleh tangan Namjoon. "Maksudku—kapan kita merasa _dingin_ untuk ini?"

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya, ia mendaratkan bertubi ciuman pada wajah putih Yoongi, sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir tipis berwarna merah menggoda setelah bibirnya bersentuhan dengan hal itu. Saat melihat yang di bawah terkekeh kecil saat bibirnya menggesek lembut pada kulit, Namjoon merasa perlu kembali jatuh dan menyerahkan seluruh dirinya pada Yoongi. Dan ia akan melakukannya _lagi_ sekarang.

"Apa boleh?"

Yoongi tahu itu permintaan izin; tapi permintaan izin macam itu dari Namjoon tentu bukan perminyaan izin yang sesungguhnya, itu hanya pertanyaan retoris yang berarti Namjoon akan melakukan hal menyenangkan pada diriya _secepat-cepatnya_ atau _selambat-lambatnya_. Jadi Yoongi mengangguk, memberi senyuman terbaik yang ia miliki yang selalu disukai oleh sosok di atasnya juga hal yang cukup untuk menjelaskan bagaimana dirinya juga menginginkan Namjoon.

Tidak mau membuang waktu lama, ia segera melepas tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menahan lengan Yoongi dan bergerak aktif untuk hal lebih menyenangkan lagi. Tangannya bekerja dengan pintar di atas kain dan kancing, membuka mendorong keluar kancing dari lubang kecilnya yang menguncinya. Saat tubuh bagian atas Yoongi terbebas dari pakaian, memamerkan kulit putih yang selalu menggoda Namjoon untuk meninggalkan memar dan beberapa bekas gigitan di sana.

Setelah melempar asal baju yang sudah dibukanya, kini tangannya bergerak dengan cerdas dan nakal di atas kulit putih lembut itu, mengirimkan getaran luar biasa hingga otak Yoongi berkabut. Panas, tubuhnya yang awalnya berada dalam suhu rendah perlahan naik sedikit demi sedikit; siap mendidih kapan saja hingga ubun-ubunnya berbuih seperti air mendidih.

"O-oh, Namjoon," tangan Yoongi bergerak lemas untuk meremas lengan kekar Namjoon, mencari pelampiasan untuk rasa tergoda yang panas saat tangan di remasannya bermain cerdas di atas kulitnya yang sensitif.

Namjoon tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang mulai memerah dan matanya makin sayu, tatapannya kini terlihat begitu menggoda hingga dirinya berpikir perlu kembali melepas celana yang dikenakan kekasihnya dan melihat lebih banyak kulit—yang berarti seluruhnya jika memang celana itu dilepas.

"Kau suka?" Ia bertanya dengan suara berat, memberi tatapan dengan kilatan lapar yang menggoda sosok di bawahnya. Tangannya kini bekerja pada celana Yoongi, melepas kancingnya dan resleting agar bisa lebih leluasa melihatnya. Wajahnya tenggelam diantara perpotongan bahu dan leher untuk membiarkan mulutnya bekerja memberi jejak basah, bekas gigitan, dan memar yang sangat kontras dengan kulit.

Tentu saja Yoongi mendesah, menjelaskan betapa panas dirinya dengan perlakuan Namjoon. "Kau tidak adil," suaranya parau setelah menyadari celananya sudah lepas begitu saja dan pakaian Namjoon tetap utuh di tempatnya tanpa rusak sedikitpun tataannya. Ia tahu Namjoon tengah menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya dirinya, memberi tahu bahwa Yoongi tidak akan bisa menolak permainan pintar kekasihnya.

Namjoon menyeringai penuh kemenangan, matanya seolah menguliti Yoongi hingga tubuh yang di bawah terbakar dan wajah merona makin banyak. "Kau tahu dunia ini memang tidak adil, 'kan?" Ujarnya sambil menjilat dada putih Yoongi, bersiap meninggalkan memar lain di sana agar makin banyak pola berantakan di atas kulit putih itu.

Mereka berdua tahu bahwa permainan tidak akan ada yang menang karena Namjoon bukan pemenang, dia pembuat permainan. Yoongi adalah satu korban dari permainan yang sialnya menyenangkan dan menakjubkan yang dibuat dengan baik oleh tangan pintar Namjoon.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan noda kotor kemerahan hingga keunguan tertinggal dan beberapa saliva tertinggal membasahi warna kontras di atas kulit Yoongi. Tentu saja Namjoon satu-satunya pelakunya, melakukan dengan cerdas hingga mata sipit itu terlihat berkabut, wajah merah yang terlihat berantakan, juga rambut yang sudah seperti sarang burung.

"Mau membukakan celanaku?" Namjoon bertanya dengan suara rendah membuat mata Yoongi berbinar setelah mendengarnya.

Yang terbaring terlentang itu mengangguk dengan senang hati lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pinggang Namjoon, melepas gesper hitam yang melilit di ujung celana lalu membukanya hingga bebas dari ikatan. Namjoon tertawa melihat tangan Yoongi yang bergetar seolah kehilangan kekuatan untuk bekerja, beberapa kali tangannya tegelincir dan membuat kancing yang hampir terlepas kembali terkunci. Menggemaskan sekaligus kasihan, hanya saja Namjoon menikmati bagaimana wajah itu membuat kerutan kesal dan bibir menggerutu seperti kakek tua yang tidak didengarkan perkataannya oleh sang cucu.

Saat seluruh kancing dan resleting terlepas, Yoongi mengerang lega. "Turunkan sendiri dan biar aku menjilatnya," suaranya berat penuh nafsu dengan mata terus menatapi bagian bawah Namjoon yang terlihat menonjol siap menyerang. Itu salah satu kesukaan Yoongi, jadi setelah tangan Namjoon menurunkan celananya dan sosok itu duduk tenang di kasur, ia ikut duduk dan menunduk untuk meraih milik Namjoon, mengeluarkannya dari dalam celana dalam dan menemukan hal itu menantang nafsunya.

Yoongi menjilat, membuatnya basah dengan beberapa saliva juga membuatnya makin keras. Karena kegiatan yang dilakukan Yoongi itu Namjoon mengerang kelaparan dan akhirnya menyera untuk bertahan, ia menjambak pelan rambut kekasihnya dan menciumnya kasar penuh nafsu. Sisi kasar Namjoon keluar, bibirnya mengigit kasar bibir tipis itu dan membuatnya terluka sedikit dengan robekan tipis. Tidak ada yang keberatan, Yoongi bukan seorang anak baik yang meminta permainan lembut, kasar bukan sesuatu yang dihindarinya. Jadi ia dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya, juga membiarkan dirinya didorong hingga berbaring dan bagian bawah yang siap diserang oleh milik Namjoon.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, masih dengan posisi berciuman, Namjoon menekan miliknya sekali hentak hingga teriakan tertahan membuat lidahnya bergerak lebih leluasa di dalam mulut Yoongi. Miliknya dijepit kuat oleh lubang Yoongi, membuatnya merasa dipijat lembut dan tidak sabar untuk segera bergerak. Ia tidak berminat meminta izin, jadi ia langsung bergerak dan menekan bertubi-tubi titik manis yang menjepitnya yang sudah ia hapal. Ciuman terlepas saat Yoongi memukul dadanya, napasnya tersendat-sendat seperti ikan yang terlepas dari air. Hanya saja Namjoon tidak berhenti, ia tetap bergerak dan membuat tubuh yang di bawahnya sesekali tersentak dengan tangan meremas sprei menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

Namjoon tersenyum tiap melihat wajah Yoongi yang makin berkeringat dengan rambut lepek, udara dingin tidak membuat kelenjar keringat di balik epidermis mereka berhenti bekerja karena apa yang mereka lakukan memang luar biasa panas. Ia bergerak makin cepat tiap merasa ia makin dekat dengan kenikmatannya, meninggalkan beberapa lelehan dirinya di dalam lubang Yoongi hingga membuat gerakannya jauh lebih cepat.

" _I–I'm close—_ ahh," mata Yoongi mengerjap karena kabut makin menutupi pandangannya, memperjelas penglihatannya untuk menatap sosok Namjoon yang berkeringat dengan amat seksi.

Namjoon mengangguk, menggumam lirih dan memberi tahu bahwa dirinya juga nyaris sampai. Tangannya bekerja untuk memancing lelehan Yoongi keluar, mengurut milik kekasihnya dan memijatnya agar lebih cepat keluar.

Yoongi keluar lebih dulu, menyisakan banyak lelehan pada tangan Namjoon hingga kasur. Sementara Namjoon menyusul setelah itu, menyiram lubang Yoongi dengan lelehannya dan membiarkan beberapa keluar karena tidak tertampung di dalam sana.

Namjoon tersenyum melihat bagaimana Yoongi yang sudah memejamkan matanya, juga napas yang pendek dan teratur. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan miliknya, berbaring di sebelah Yoongi dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti diri mereka berdua.

.

Namjoon terbangun lebih pagi, menemukan kaki kurus Yoongi melingkar pada kakinya dengan selimut tersingkap yang hanya menutupi bagian perut hingga paha sosok dalam pelukannya. Ia terkekeh, kekasihnya sungguhan menggemaskan seperti anak kecil karena kaos kaki yang terpasang rapi di kakinya sejak semalam sebelum ia menelanjangi tubuh itu dan menanggalkan semua pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Ia menimpa wajah Yoongi dengan banyak kecupan sebelum akhirnya berhenti di bibir tipis kesukaannya. "Selamat pagi, Yoongie," suaranya masih serak, khas orang bangun pagi. Tapi cukup untuk membuat sosok yang tadi ia kecupi membuka mata dan menatap dengan wajah menggemaskan.

"Nam…," suaranya sama serak, bahkan lebih, mata sipitnya pun hanya terbuka tipis. "Apa semalam itu _caramu_ memasangkan kaos kaki?"

Dan Namjoon terkekeh begitu saja dengan pernyataan orang yang baru terbangun di hadapannya. "Itu _bonus_ ," jawabnya ringan. "Kau dan kaos kaki benar-benar menggemaskan."

 **FIN.**

* * *

Aku pemanasan, dan sialnya ini beneran engga panas. Oh, astaga, ke mana perginya semua kemampuan nulisku? Kenapa aku tambah payah gini? (sobs) Aku tau ini pasti abstrak banget. Dan pasti ada banyak typo... maafkan. aku ga berani baca lagi soalnya heuhehe :'3

Jadi, yeah, tolong tinggalkan komentar dan beri tahu aku mana yang kurang. Biar aku perbaiki kekuranganku di karya berikutnya! (smiles widely) Aku menunggu review kalian!


End file.
